What Jimmy knew
by Charisma1901
Summary: Dean is visited by Castiel in a dream instructing him to meet at an address, only to find out his has left his vessel, Jimmy Novak, behind. basically s4e20 the rapture, but i have changed it into a Destiel fic, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**~DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT own Supernatural OR any of it's characters!**

**Warning, may contain Destiel,course language and mild violence (and a character death...but they come back)**

* * *

><p>What jimmy knew.<p>

Chapter 1

The sun was beaming down, a cool breeze and the scent of pine trees filled the air. The water lapping over each other, gently rocking the dock. It was quiet, just the way dean liked it.

He sat back in a green and white, striped fold out chair, a beer in one hand, a steel rod in the other.

He let the peace overwhelm him, a smile stretching on his face, like there wasn't a care in the world.

He exhaled sipping his beverage, before he was disturbed by a distorted flapping sound; he snapped his head, looking over his shoulder, when his eyes came into contact with a familiar figure. It was castiel.

"Hello dean." He gruffed

"Wha... How'd."

"You're dreaming." castiel explained searching the scenery.

"So, you can just walk into peoples' dreams now?" dean snapped

"Yes." Castiel stated.

Dean turned away and rested back into his chair, "yeah well, what was so important that it couldn't wait till I was awake?" he asked before handing castiel a cold beer.

"It's not safe here" castiel uttered looking at the beer, "you must meet me at this address" he said handing dean a piece of paper.

Dean stared at the item which was just handed to him, he awoke sitting up in his bed, in the small motel room he had been sharing with his little brother Sam.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam wearily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's Cas'" dean explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and thank-you for reading! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The impala rolled to a steady halt, the engine still purring, in front of a big, dull looking warehouse.

"You sure this is the right place?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"It's what was on the paper Sammy."

"Right, the paper... castiel gave you, in your dream..." he teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and parked the car in front of the building.

The brothers cautiously walked in, but not before they got their gear and the weaponry they needed out of the trunk of deans' car.

When they had stepped inside the warehouse they were shocked to see the place wrecked to hell, and a limp man in the middle of the room.

"Cas!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Cas? Castiel? No jimmy..." jimmy sputtered struggling to his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"I... I don't know..." jimmy stated barely able to keep his balance.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa!" dean yelled grabbing onto jimmy's' trench coat and forearm to help him up, he lifted jimmy's arm around his neck and over his shoulder, Sam doing the same before they hauled him out and into the back of the impala. They headed back to their motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

"Yeah, okay bobby, yeah, bye" Sam hung up the phone.

"Well, bobby's got nothing" he said clenching his jaw.

"Great..." dean sighed taking a mouthful of whiskey, then settling the glass down on the small wooden table separating him and jimmy.

Jimmy was stuffing his face, two burgers at a time

Dean cleared his throat "so, jimmy?"

Jimmy looked up at dean before slurping up some soda through a straw in a large paper cup.

"Do you know what happened back there?" he continued.

After taking another bite "No" he gulped "the angels, they... ripped... Cas out of my body." He answered deans' question. "Being the vessel for an angel, it's... like being chained to a comet, I was asleep for most of it." He lied.

"What about what Cas' wanted to tell us?" Sam asked stepping closer to the two.

Jimmy took another bite "no, sorry." He started on his third burger,

"You wanna slow down there?" Sam asked.

Jimmy looked up at Sam "angels don't eat Sam," he stated

"I'm starving." He said looking down at his food.

Dean looked up at Sam, shrugging his shoulders and pouting his lip.

"I'm gonna go get a soda." Sam sighed, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"So, uh, jimmy..." dean licked his lips and continued "did you hear and see everything the angels did?"

Jimmy looked at dean confused for a bit, he wasn't sure with the way dean looked at him, but he could have sworn dean was flirting with him.

"Uh, no... Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He assured him.

But, jimmy knew better, he had heard what the angel thought about dean, and how he looked at him sometimes.

Dean stood up and stretched a little "well, I guess we'll have to get you a bed."

At this point jimmy was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but had to admit he was tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sam had awoken to find Jimmy's' bed empty, he looked everywhere, inside and out, jimmy was gone.

"Dean!" Sam shouted slipping his socks on. "Dean!" he repeated shaking dean awake.

"What Sammy?" he shouted rolling over.

"He's gone, jimmy's gone"

Dean sat up; he jumped out of bed and started getting his things together.

"One of the weapons are gone..." Sam shouted to dean through the walls of the bathroom.

"You probably left it in the car." Dean shouted back walking out, "we ready?"

"Yeah..." Sam nodded having a last minute search.

They loaded the car, and set off down the highway.

"Where could he have gone Sam?" dean asked his eyes steady on the road.

"I don't know dean, to see his family?" Sam answered.

"Cas? With a family?" he scoffed.

"No, not cas dean... jimmy..."

"Right..." dean furrowed his eyebrows.

Sam called bobby, and asked him to do some research for a man named 'Jimmy Novak'. Bobby was able to pull up an address for them.

"Bobby's got an address dean." He explained.

"I don't think we need it Sammy." Dean said not taking his eyes off the road.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because jimmy couldn't have gotten far and it's a weekday" he explained "so..."

"He's at the bus station..." Sam scoffed a smile curling at his lips.

Dean clicked his tongue "Atta boy Sammy!" dean laughed.

Dean and Sam pulled outside the bus station, they peered in the windows from the car, and sure enough they saw jimmy lying across the chairs asleep.

They got out of the car and walked in, and over to jimmy. Dean knelt down to his height, "jimmy? Jimmy you with us?" he asked snapping his fingers over jimmy's' face.

Jimmy opened his eyes and jumped out of the seat, raising a 9 millimetre handgun.

Sam dropped his head back in disbelief.

"Stay back! Or I'll shoot!" he shouted

Sam and dean slowly raised both hands,

"Nice going Sam!" dean hissed.

Sam looked at him quickly and looked back at jimmy.

"Why'd you guys follow me!" jimmy questioned.

"Jimmy, where were you gonna go? Back to your family? Castiel could drop into you at any second..." Sam started

"No, nuh uh, I'm done, done with angels, done with you two, I've paid my debt!" jimmy snapped.

Dean tried to take a step forward "jimmy... you're not going to shoot anyone..."

"Shut up!" jimmy pointed the gun at dean to stop him.

Dean stopped "come on, come back with us we can keep you safe, it's never over."

"No, I am not letting that homosexual angel back inside me!" jimmy slipped.

Sam and dean exchanged glances.

"What?" Sam scoffed.

"Oh yeah, your little angel friend, he's got it out for your brother!" He stated not losing concentration over the situation.

Sam looked at dean and threw his head back and laughed, dean blushed a bit, but still remembering he was at gun point. "Sam..." he hissed.

Sam still laughing had seemed to not care about the weapon.

"That's... that's priceless!" he guffawed.

Jimmy squinted his eyes in anger at Sam "you think this is funny!" he accused.

"Do you know what it's like... to have homosexual thoughts every single day, I am a straight man! With a family!"

"It's not that bad..." Sam assured him.

"Its blasphemy!" jimmy shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean took another step toward jimmy swiping at the gun, out of reaction jimmy squeezed the trigger, shooting dean in the chest,

Dean fell to the floor with a thud.

"NO!" Sam shouted dropping down to his brothers' lifeless body; he lifted his head staring into his dead, emerald, green eyes

Tears stinging his eyes, he clutched the corpse before snapping his head up at jimmy "why?"

"I... I didn't mean too..." jimmy stuttered releasing the gun dropping it to the ground, he slumped down.

"Dean..." Sam whispered bowing his head "DEAN!" he yelled in pain.

"Sam" a familiar voice called.

It was jimmy suddenly standing beside Sam, then kneeling next to him just as quick.

"Jimmy..." Sam started.

Jimmy put both his palms flat over deans' entry wound and pushed down forcefully.

"cas?" Sam uttered.

Castiels eyes filled with a blinding white light and dean gasped for breath, his eyes wide opened looking around in confusion.

Sam looked down at dean and grabbed his shoulder "dean." he exhaled, smiling.

"Cas?" dean pondered.

Castiel smiled down at him, it seemed like years since dean had seen his smile.

"Cas, what..." dean started before he was cut off by castiel, planting his soft lips on deans'

Castiel pulled away a bit staring into Dean's eyes, dean doing the same, both exchanging looks.

Dean felt bubbly in his stomach, he's only ever had this feeling once, it was when he first saw Sammy at Stanford, getting degrees and becoming someone and how proud he was with him.

Sam was feeling uncomfortable; dean saw this and he blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"We should, uh" dean cleared his throat.

Sam and castiel helped him up, not that he needed it, dean never felt better. Castiel all the while still staring lovingly at him. Sam smiled and patted dean on the back before picking up the gun and heading out the door towards the impala. Deans' eyes followed him out the door before resting them upon castiel, whose gaze never shifted. Dean laughed softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Cas, could you stop staring at me?" he asked sheepishly.

Castiels' smile grew "no" he stated.

Dean shook his head, laughing and walked out the door, castiel following him.


End file.
